Rocket Racer
: Looking for another article with the name Rocket Racer? Check out the Rocket Racer disambiguation page. Robert Farrell is a poor inner-city teenager that briefly became a criminal called Rocket Racer. History Early life Robert Farrell was raised in the inner-city by his single mother. When Robert became a teenager he was in trouble with the law several times. Later life Back to crime Farrell later became a student at the Hardy Foundation Science Center. Farrell enjoyed science and it became a passion of his. The science center kept Robert Farrell out of trouble and Robert started caring for his mother when she became sick. Robert later dropped out of the Hardy Foundation Science Center. When Peter Parker, his teacher, asked him why he dropped out Robert answered that science wasn't important and that he needed to learn how to survive on the streets. Peter believed that Robert was doing the wrong thing and thought to himself that Robert was misguided in thinking that you don't need education to survive. Robert was later arrested when police caught him with stolen money. However, Robert simply found the money on a sidewalk after it was accidentally dropped by members of the Rocket Raiders gang. A short while later Felicia Hardy bailed Robert out of jail. Robert explained to his mother that he didn't steal the money and the police didn't believe him. Robert then told his mother that he should actually become a criminal to because that is what everyone thinks he is. However, Robert's mother told him that if he actually became a criminal it would affect her already poor health. Robert Farrell later tracked a member of the Rocket Raiders gang back to their hideout. He was able to sneak inside and stole some electrical equipment. When Robert got home he used the equipment to build a jet-powered skateboard and made himself a costume. Later Farrell, now calling himself Rocket Racer, used the jet-powered skateboard to break into a jewelry store. Rocket Racer began to steal the jewelry but remembered what his mother told him about what would become of his health if he ever turned to crime. Rocket Racer then realized that what he was doing was wrong. The police quickly arrived and Rocket Racer made his escape. However, Spider-Man arrived and chased after him. Rocket Racer was chased to a construction site. As Rocket Racer drove his skateboard up the side of a building his magnetic boots detached from the skateboard and attached him to the bottom of an elevator. The elevator headed toward the ground floor and would have crushed Rocket Racer. However, Spider-Man was able to stop the elevator. Rocket Racer then got away. Knowledge is power Minutes later Spider-Man tracked Rocket Racer to his apartment and learned that he was really Robert Farrell. Spider-Man asked Robert why he became a thief and Robert answered that he need a way to survive. At that moment Felicia Hardy came in and told Robert that his mother was in the hospital. However, Big Wheel and the Rocket Raiders attacked the apartment because Big Wheel was determined to get the jet-powered skateboard he invented back. However, Rocket Racer realized that electricity could disable the Big Wheel and spotted a downed power line. Rocket Racer was able to lure Big Wheel into position and Spider-Man used the power line on the Big Wheel which caused it to malfunction. Rocket Racer then realized that it has his idea that saved them and began to think that he did need an education. Ms. Farrell later recovered and Robert Farrell apologized for everything he did. Equipment Rocket Racer used a jet-powered skateboard with gyroscopic stabilizers, and magnetic boots that keep him attached to the board. The skateboard also adheres to vertical and inverted surfaces. Rocket Racer also wore a mini-rocket launcher on his wrist. In the comics Robert Farrell, born in Brooklyn, New York, was the eldest of seven children. He became responsible for his younger siblings when his mother Emma Johnson Farrell died. Robert was a scientific prodigy, and when he realized he couldn't earn enough to support his family, he turned to a life of crime as the Rocket Racer. Rocket Racer later hired Tinkerer to redesign his skateboard and Big Wheel hired Rocket Racer to steal evidence that might incriminate him. Big Wheel attempted to commit suicide but Rocket Racer stopped him. Rocker Racer then mocked him by calling him Big Wheel. Big Wheel, annoyed by Farrell, hired Tinkerer to to construct the Big Wheel, to chase Rocket Racer around town. Spider-Man saved Rocket Racer and Big Wheel apparently died. Appearances *Rocket Racer Trivia *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series he was only called Robert Farrell. He was never called Rocket Racer in the series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters